


The Telegram

by Leyna55 (Leyna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna55
Summary: Art for the SPN-J2 Bigbang in 2008, for "The Telegram" - a Sam/Dean AU, set in San Francisco in 1910.





	The Telegram

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Telegram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039900) by [aeroport_art](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroport_art/pseuds/aeroport_art). 



[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/the_telegram_by_leyna55-d1ihc8u.jpg)

[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/hell_and_heaven_by_leyna55-d1ihb1e.jpg)

[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/wedding_reception_by_leyna55.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> For "The Telegram" by aeroport_art (see Notes above for the link). 
> 
> Painting 1. Sam thinks he's alone in the world. Dean is the mysterious guy who keeps crossing his path. The building behind them is where Sam has his lodgings, and is a real building in SF. The cover design is based on the Penguin Classics range, & the font is a Western Union telegram font from the 1920s. 
> 
> Painting 2. The portrait of Mary is her Carte de Visite, taken just before her death. The portrait of John is from later in the story, but I wanted them together, here, as a diptych.
> 
> Painting 3, Because I am a costume geek, the 3 girls at Ava's wedding reception. All gowns (and jewelry) based on extant examples from the era. Ava is from a very wealthy family and is wearing a Battenburg lace gown in a classic style with gold trim. Jess is an old friend, and is wearing the very latest couture gown (for which I cheated and used a gown from 1912). Jo isn't wealthy, and is rather a tomboy, so I've tried to let her gown reflect that. I've assumed she is up to something at the reception. Hence she is carrying an evening purse large enough to hold various tools of the trade (salt, charms, weapon ).
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008. Beta by ileliberte and crysothemis. Thanks to both for lots of very helpful advice. Digital painting using Corel Painter and Wacom tablet.


End file.
